fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Story and Gameplay Update
2.0 (Story and Gameplay Update) is the ''Five Nights with Froggy 2'' update, published May 22, 2019 at 22:22. This is the largest update in the history of the game, which in terms of the number of changes exceeds even 3.0 (Graphics Update) of ''Five Nights with Froggy''. Changes The first thing to note is that the game was recreated from zero, so it can be considered a new game (remake), but subsequent information will refer to the game as updated based on the old one (''FNwFroggy 2'' 1.3.7): * Multi-platform; * Extended resolution of the game window (1280x720 instead of 640x480); * New design; * The window title changes depending on the selected language; * Bertin appeared in the intro of the game; * More options in settings; * New effects; * Now in the newspaper you can read not only the headlines, but also the text itself; * Toys were added to the first "Somewhere in the forest..." cutscene; * Now night intro has several backgrounds that appear randomly selected; * New voice acting of Deputy Osipov; ** This is still the same voice actor. Re-voice was made to add new text to Osipov's dialogs. * Deputy Osipov's name revealing; * Now Osipov’s dialogue can be skipped at any time during the dialogue; * Now electricity is unlimited, but in return electricity can now disappear if it is overloaded for a long time. * Now the name of the areas that the player selects with the cursor follows the cursor, rather than being tied to the areas themselves; * Now Bertin can look at the door behind him in Security Station (first room); * Now Bertin can turn the lights on and off in the Video Surveillance Room (second room); * A new room has been added, which Bertin can go to during the game from the second room — [[Switch Box Room|'Switch Box Room']]; * The operating system on both computers has been completely redesigned; * The entire building was redesigned, thanks to which its map also changed; * There are more cameras available for viewing; * Dominic Sorkisto got new poses on the first night when he was walking around in the workshop, what can be seen from camera 27; * Mini-tasks "Visit the Philosopher" and "Bottles" became plot cutscenes; * Some mini-games and mini-tasks have been renamed to "Scenes From The Past" and "Bertin's Events"; * Redrawn and redesigned Fairy Kingdom in scenes from the past; * The directory has been replaced by reasons of death after death and help in the main menu; * Extras in the main menu now opens after the first death from a toy (which can only happen from the second night); * A special "Story" menu has appeared, which is reminiscent of the "Story" menu of Five Nights with Froggy 3, but contains more content, such as scenes from the past, Bertin's events and nights. * Changed all jumpscare animations; ** They have been optimized for mobile devices. * Cotty now has a different jumpscare sound; * WIP... Category:FNwFroggy 2 Updates Category:Fairy Kingdom Games Updates Category:Released Category:Updates